The advent of light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires has provided sports arenas, stadiums, other entertainment facilities, and other commercial and industrial facilities the ability to achieve instant on-off capabilities, intelligent controls and adjustability while delivering excellent light quality, consistent light output, and improved energy efficiency. Because of this, users continue to seek improvements in LED lighting devices. For example, new and improved ways to direct light in multiple directions, and to provide luminaires with high light output in a compact package, are desired.
Light output is defined by how the luminaire is mounted and oriented relative to the ceiling or other structures. LED Lighting fixtures often have a projected beam which may vary in intensity from the highest intensity (100%) at a central point along the central axis to a point at some angle where the light is diminished. At some angle in-between the central point and the diminished extent, the beam will have an intensity of 50% of the central value. When this beam is projected normal to a surface, the points on the surface having that 50% intensity may be described as the “50% isocandela curve” (or “50% curve”). When two lights are aimed such the 50% curve from each light source are partially intersecting, the effect will be illumination that is close to 100% of the value of one fixture across most of the area which is illuminated simultaneously by both lights. This becomes a principle for aiming one or more light fixtures to achieve the desired lighting results. These points are determined using a light meter, and are not obvious to the casual observer such as a person installing the lights. This contributes to the impression of even lighting in a given area, but can make precise aiming of light fixtures difficult.
In addition, once a luminaire is aimed in a desired direction, wind, ground tremors, collisions with physical objects, and other actions can cause the luminaire to become misaligned.
This document describes new methods for assisted aiming of light fixtures directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.